Your tears, Your love
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Yesung tak memintanya , tapi Wookie menyerahkannya...nc18/BL/gaje/typo/anak kecil jangan baca!  sebuah ff yadong yang ga mutu, dipublish oleh author yadong pervert dan aneh! RnR allowed...!


**Your tears, Your love**

**!**

**!**

**!**

_**Pairing : YeWook / YeRyeo / YesungRyeowook / Kim JongwoonKimRyeowook**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Disclaimer : Kim Jongwoon is mine…! Ryeowook too…! *killed by CloudSomnia***_

_**Sumarry : Yesung tak memintanya, namun Wookie menyerahkannya!**_

_**A gift for : Sulli Otter – sshi**_

_**and also for readers who request this ff long times ago…..!**_

_**(emang ada yg request?)**_

**!**

**!**

**!**

_**~Yesung's Pov,~**_

.

Lama. Sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian di Jepang. Aku takut menyentuh kekasihku, Wookie. Entahlah, aku merasa dia adalah _namja_ yang seharusnya kulindungi bukan kusakiti seperti malam itu.

Menyesal….

Ya, aku menyesal….sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal itu padanya. Terlebih karena aku memaksanya. Ya, merenggut kesuciannya …

Kini bagiku, Wookie bukan sekedar kekasihku…namun sudah seperti barang berharga yang aku sendiri takut menyentuhnya karena aku takut merusaknya. Lagi.

.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu. Sebab ia mencintaiku. Sangat mencintaiku. Terkadang untuk sekedar berciumanpun, aku pasti hanya melakukannya sekilas. Aku tak berani berlama – lama menciumnya, sebab aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi. Walau aku dalam keadaan sadar.

"_Hyung_…"

Aku menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar suara lembutnya memanggilku. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku belum keluar dari kamar mandi!

"_Hyung_…." Lagi ia memanggilku.

"_Nae_, Wookie…" aku segera menjawabnya agar ia tak khawatir.

"Kok lama sekali, _hyung _baik – baik saja kan?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku tahu sekarang wajahnya pasti panic.

"A…aku sudah selesai." Jawabku lalu segera keluar dan mendapatinya tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah panic. Seperti dugaanku.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa – apa kan? Apa _hyung_ sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipiku lembut.

"Tidak apa – apa _chagi_, aku baik kok." Jawabku sambil memegang tangannya yang membelai pipiku.

"Belakangan ini _hyung_ sering melamun, ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak Wookie _chagi_, aku baik – baik saja kok." Dustaku lancar. Wookie tersenyum manis dan memeluk pinggangku. Kubalas memeluknya hangat.

Aku mencintainya. Sungguh.

.

_**~End of Pov~**_

.

.

_**~Wookie's Pov~ **_

.

Aku memeluk Yesung – _hyung_ erat. Walau dia habis mandi, tapi tubuhnya hangat. Dan aku suka harum tubuh ini. Tubuh yang dulu pernah menyentuhku. Menyentuhku secara paksa. Namun aku sudah melupakan hal itu sebagai mimpi buruk, dan mengingatnya sebagai hal indah. Yah…walau saat itu aku sangat marah padanya, namun tak bisa kupungkiri aku sangat mencintainya. Dan sejujurnya aku rela disentuh olehnya.

Kupejamkan mataku saat merasakan belaian lembut tangannya dikepalaku. Aku menyukainya. Aku suka sekali dimanja olehnya. Oleh Yesung – _hyung_ ku. Milikku.

Perlahan ku tengadahkan wajahku melihatnya. Dia tersenyum manis. Aku suka.

Lalu ku dekatkan wajahku padanya, menuju bibirnya. Bibir yang pernah melumatku secara kasar. Dan aku merindukannya.

'_Aku mencintaimu hyung_' bisikku dalam hati.

Dan mulai menciumnya. Aku memejamkan mataku saat menciumnya karena aku malu, namun saat aku menikmati menyentuh bibir itu…dia melepaskannya. Ya…Yesung-_hyung_ hanya menciumku sekilas. Selalu begitu. Dan itu membuatku sedih.

Kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa kau tak mau menciumku sedikit lebih lama? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?

.

_**~End of Pov~**_

.

.

Wookie menatap wajah _namja_ dihadapannya lekat. Kelihatan sekali kalau Yesung tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan dia terlihat tidak tenang.

"_Hyung_?"

"_Nae chagi_?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Wookie lembut dan lagi – lagi membenamkan wajahnya didada _namja_ yang lebih tua itu.

"Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun. Jangan khawatir begitu." Jawabnya sambil memaksakan sedikit senyuman.

"Lalu….."

"Hmm?"

"Lalu…kenapa _hyung_ selalu menciumku hanya sekilas? Apa _hyung_ tengah menyukai orang lain?" tanya Wookie gugup. Ditundukkannya wajahnya saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

Yesung tentu saja kaget mendengarnya. Memang disadarinya, semenjak pulang dari Jepang dulu ia agak menjaga kemesraannya. Sebab dulu sebelum kejadian di Jepang, Ia bahka tak berani mencium kekasihnya. Namun setelah semua itu…Wookie menjadi lebih lengket padanya. Malahan, biasanya Wookie yang meminta menciumnya. Dan Yesung malah semakin takut untuk bersikap terlalu mesra pada _namja_ mungil ini walau dia selalu membiarkan tangan Yesung menyentuh tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_? Jawab aku." Perintahnya halus. Yesung semakin bingung.

"Tidak _chagiya_, mana bisa aku menyukai orang lain selain dirimu. Aku sangat mencintai Wookie-ku" ucap Yesung lembut.

"Huuhh…." Wookie menghela nafas berat. Dia tiba – tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari Yesung kemudian duduk diranjangnya.

"Jangan bohong." Katanya tercekat. Terlihat bahwa sekarang _namja _mungil ini tengah menahan air matanya.

Yesung mendekati _namja_ itu dan ikut duduk disampingnya seraya memeluknya.

"Aku sungguh – sungguh Wookie…" ucap Yesung lagi sambil mengusap kepala kekasihnya.

"_Hyung_ bohong! Aku sadar, semenjak kejadian di Jepang dulu _hyung_ mulai menjaga jarak denganku. Apa _hyung_ bosan padaku. Setelah hal yang terjadi itu?" Wookie mulai terisak pelan. Air matanya mengalir lancar membasahi tangannya yang meremas ujung kaosnya.

Yesung tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin Wookie berpikir sejauh itu?

"Wookie-_ah_…."

"_Hyung!_ Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku. Mengapa sekarang sikapmu begini? Apa memang begini nasibku, setelah aku kehilangan hal yang berharga maka aku akan dicampakkan?" isaknya semakin pilu.

Yesung memeluk erat _namja_ ini dan mencium pucuk kepalanya berkali – kali.

"Wookie…._chagiya_, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu walau sebentar." Katanya berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Kenapa _hyung_ bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Wookie menatap mata Yesung lekat.

"Kalau begitu, percayalah padaku." Ucap Yesung lalu menngunci bibir kekasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

.

.

.

_**~Wookie's Pov,~**_

.

Sudah berhari – hari semenjak kami membicarakan hal itu, Yesung _hyung_ masih sama saja. Tak berubah sama sekali. Bahkan bisa dibilang semakin dingin terhadapku.

Pernah aku mencoba membawanya pada sebuah suasana romantis, menciumnya hangat dan dalam lalu menariknya keranjangku. Namun….beberapa saat kemudian Yesung – _hyung_ langsung bangkit dengan wajah khawatir dan meninggalkanku dikamar. Tanpa penjelasan.

Bukannya aku mau mengajaknya melakukan 'itu'. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia masih sama seperti dulu, mencintaiku, memanjakanku. Namun, tampaknya semenjak kejadian itu semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya dulu sudah tak berlaku buatku sekarang.

Entahlah, aku merasa dicampakkan. Aku merasa dibuang. Aku merasa dia tidak lagi mencintaiku.

.

_**~End of Pov~**_

.

.

Wookie tengah menangis terisak didalam kamar mandi saat Yesung baru memasuki kamar mereka. Dan Yesung dengan jelas bisa mendengar isak tangis Wookie walaupun _namja_ mungil itu menghidupkan kran shower untuk menyamarkan tangisnya.

Segera Yesung meletakkan semua barang bawaannya dan menempelkan telinganya dipintu kamar mandi.

"Yesung _hyung_ jahat!"

"Kenapa _hyung_ selalu menjauhiku! Apa aku sekotor itu?"

"Hiks…..hiks…hhnggg….."

Yesung mematung mendengar kata – kata Wookie yang disertai tangisan itu.

'_Wookie-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?_' lirihnya dalam hati. Kakinya lunglai, dan ia jatuh terduduk didepan pintu kamar mandi. Sementara isakan Wookie semakin keras.

"_Hyung_…." Lagi terdengar suara Wookie.

"Ke-na-pah….k-kau m-meng-a-bai-k-kan ku?" kali ini suara namja itu mulai menggigil. Yesung langsung berdiri begitu menyadari bahwa Wookie pasti tengah mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower.

"Wookie….!"

"….."

"_Chagiya_, buka pintunya.! Jangan begini, nanti kau sakit!" teriak Yesung sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata terkunci.

"Biar _hyung_! Biar saja aku sakit! Apa pedulimu!" teriak Wookie tak kalah keras.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat buka!" teriak Yesung lagi. Matanya mulai digenangi cairan bening yang membuat perih.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari _namja_ didalam.

.

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga didobraknya pintu kamar mandi itu dan mendapati Wookie tengah meringkuk dibawah guyuran dingin air shower. Mata _namja_ mungil itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sendu. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sudah lama meringkuk disana. Bibirnya membiru pucat. Dan gemetar.

"Wookie…" pekiknya kaget dan segera meraih tubuh basah itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Hhhh…..hhh….hy-_hyung_….." guman Wookie bergetar.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung memarahi Wookie sambil menggendong tubuh mungil itu menuju ranjang.

Wookie hanya diam membisu.

Segera Yesung meraih handuk kering dan melepas baju yang masih melekat di tubuh _namja_ itu. Setelah melepas baju _namja_ itu, Yesung segera menyelimutinya dengan handuk kering. Dibaringkannya tubuh kecil itu dan mulai membuka celana yang masih melekat. Sementara Wookie yang masih menggigil masih memandangi wajah khawatir _hyung_nya dengan dalam. Ia sudah tak menangis lagi.

Yesung agak memalingkan wajahnya saat melepas seluruh helaian kain yang masih melekat. Dengan cepat diraihnya handuk lain dan menutupi tubuh Wookie bagian bawah. Setelah selesai, Yesung beranjak mengambil satu stel pakaian dan duduk disebelah tubuh telanjang _namja_ mungil itu.

Wookie masih terdiam. Ia tak berniat bicara sepatah katapun. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap wajah Yesung yang sangat khawatir.

"Wookie-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung lembut. Diangkatnya tubuh Wookie agar terduduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Entahlah _hyung_, aku merasa kacau sekali." Jawabnya polos.

Yesung membantu Wookie memakai celananya. Wookie hanya menurut saja tanpa protes. Ia menikmati sentuhan kasih sayang kekasihnya ini. Sudah lama sekali ia merindukan sentuhan hangat Yesung.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh _chagi_, mau membuatku mati cemas ya?" candanya garing. Wookie tersenyum tipis.

"_Ani_….." jawabnya pendek.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah selesai memakaikan celana Wookie. Diraihnya bahu _namja_ mungil ini dan memeluknya hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu _chagiya_….sangat mencintaimu" bisiknya lembut.

Wookie membenamkan wajahnya didada hangat kekasihnya. Merapatkan tubuh atasnya yang masih telanjang. Mencari kehangatan disana.

Yesung mempererat pelukannya saat menghetahui Wookie merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Dingin sekali _hyung_" gumannya nyaris berbisik.

"Makannya jangan nakal lagi." Omelnya membuat Wookie tersenyum didadanya.

.

Yesung menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Diluar mendung dan sudah mulai turun hujan. Dorm sepi, sebab semua sedang ada jadwal pribadi.

"Yang lain belum pulang?" tanya Wookie masih dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Belum." Jawabnya pendek dan mengecup pucuk kepala _namja _mungil ini. Dieluskannya tangannya pada punggung halus namja ini. Wookie berguman kecil menikmati kehangatan sentuhan kekasihnya.

Yesung terus memanjakan Wookie dengan belaian lembutnya sampai akhirnya namja kecil ini terlelap dipelukannya.

.

Yesung menyadari ketenangan Wookie. Setelah mendengar dengkuran halus yang teratur, Yesung perlahan membaringkan tubuh mungil ini dan menyelimutinya. Sedang ia sendiri beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat mimic wajah lucu kekasihnya yang sedang tidur.

Setelah selesai merapikan diri, kemudian Yesung keluar kamar dan ke dapur membuat segelas susu coklat hangat.

.

Sekembalinya ia dari dapur, Yesung tersenyum saat melihat _namja_-nya tengah duduk menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kenapa sudah bangung _chagi?_" tanyanya seraya beranjak mendekat dan duduk disamping Wookie.

Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya. "Aku bangun karena _hyung_ meninggalkaku." Ucapnya imut.

"Kau manja sekali sih….aku kan cuma ke dapur sebentar." Yesung menyentil hidung _namja_ kecil ini dan tertawa.

.

.

.

Hujan diluar tak kunjung reda, malah semakin deras. Kilat dan halilintar saling mengadu kekuatan. Membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Padahal hari masih senja. Namun hujan menyebabkan seakan hari sudah sangat larut.

.

.

.

_**~Yesung's Pov~**_

.

Kuperhatikan mimic wajah kekasihku yang kini sedang bersandar dibahuku. Wajahnya begitu damai saat memandang rintik hujan yang turun diluar sana. Matanya berkilat bagai bayi, berkedip – kedip menatap keluar jendela kamar kami.

'_Manis'_ pikirku.

Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya lebih dalam dari sekedar berciuman. Namun aku takut dia masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu itu.

.

"_Hyung_?" ucapnya menoleh padaku.

"_Nae,_ Wookie…" kubalas sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya masih menatapku.

"Jam enam sore. Kenapa?" aku balik menanyainya.

"_Ani,_ pantas saja yang lain belum pulang. Hhh…" ia menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali berpaling menatap keluar jendela.

Aku kembali memperhatikan wajah manis _namja_-ku ini. Dia benar – benar polos. Huft….membuatku ingin menyentuhnya saja.

Dan aku tidak tahan lagi…. Aku ingin menyentuhnya….

.

_**~End of Pov~**_

.

.

Wookie masih memperhatikan hujan saat tangan Yesung menyentuh dagunya dan memintanya berpaling menatapnya. Wookie yang polos itu menatap heran pada Yesung.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya yang dibalas senyum oleh sang namja.

"Aku mau menciumu boleh?" tanya Yesung lembut. Mesra.

"Sesukamu _hyung_, aku kan milikmu." Jawab Wookie manis.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Yesung perlahan mendekati wajah _namja _mungil dihadapannya dan menempelkan bibirnya. Wookie tersenyum saat merasakan bibir kekasihnya mulai bermain – main. Dengan pelan ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Yesung menikmati isi mulutnya sepuasnya. Wookie hanya memeluk Yesung sambil menikmati sentuhan hangat kekasihnya. Sedangkan satu tangan Yesung memegang wajah kekasih imutnya, dan tangan lainnya merangkul tubuh namja ini dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Lama mereka berpangutan tanpa merubah posisi mereka yang masih menyandar dikepala ranjang.

Sesaat kemudian, Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat merasakan nafas Wookie memendek. Dengan lembut Yesung membelai wajah Wookie yang merona. Wookie memandang bahagia kekasihnya kini. Sudah lama ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang dan belaian Yesung. Dan kini ia mendapatkannya.

.

Hujan diluar semakin deras, suara petir semakin memekakkan telinga. Yesung melepas pelukannya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang, berjalan kearah pintu dan menutup serta menguncinya.

Wookie memandang heran dengan kelakuan _hyung_nya ini dan hanya tersenyum.

.

Yesung kembali duduk disebelah Wookie dan menarik selimut menutupi kaki mereka. Dengan lembut dirangkulnya lagi Wookie dan menyandarkannya didadanya. Wookie hanya menurut seraya melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yesung.

"Wookie…" guman Yesung lembut.

"_Nae, hyung_?" Wookie mendongak menatap kekasihnya.

"Tentang waktu itu…apa kau masih membenciku? Dalam hatimu?" tanya Yesung agak takut.

Wookie agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yesung yang aneh itu. Dan ia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah bisa menerimanya _hyung_, aku mencintaimu." Jawabnya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung.

"Terimakasih _chagi, mianhae_…" ucap Yesung lagi.

Wookie hanya tersenyum. Dan memperhatikan hujan lagi.

.

Beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Wookie terlalu larut dalam kesenangannya menatap hujan, dan Yesung memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Wookie. Hangat.

.

Dan entah apa yang merasuki kepala besar Yesung saat ini. Author juga gak tahu…#_plak!#_

Namun, sekarang lagi – lagi ia meraih wajah _namja_ mungil disebelahnya dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang lama. Wookie juga tak protes dengan ciuman dadakan ini. Ia hanya membiarkan Yesung menikmatinya.

Semakin lama, ciuman mereka berubah panas. Bergairah. Wookie yang mulai kehabisan nafas tak mampu melawan saat Yesung semakin menekan bibirnya. Membuat lehernya sakit karena terlalu lama menengadah. Yesung seakan tak perduli dengan rintihan yang mulai keluar dari bibir Wookie.

"_Hyung_…hmmmpph…" belum sempat Wookie berucap, Yesung langsung melumatnya penuh nafsu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Wookie mengimbangi keagresifan kekasihnya saat ini. Dan lagi – lagi ia hanya pasrah.

Perlahan Yesung merebahkan tubuh mungil Wookie dan melumatnya kasar. Kemudian bergerak menuju leher mulus _namja_ ini lalu mulai menhisap dan menjilatinya. Wookie mulai sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi kini. Kejadian di Jepang melintas tiba – tiba dibenaknya dan membuatnya shock.

"_Hyung_….hhh….hentikan…"desahnya tertahan. Namun Yesung masih saja menikmati lehernya.

"_Hyung_….kumohon….."desahnya lagi. Entah mengapa ia semakin takut saat kelebatan kejadian di Jepang menari – nari dibenaknya. Padahal, tadi ia bilang ia sudah bisa menerimanya. Dan Wookie tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat takut.

Perlahan butiran bening mengalir lancar dari kelopak matanya. Tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Yesung tak menyadari keadaan kekasihnya dan masih saja melumat habis leher halus _namja_ mungil ini.

"Aashh…heeemmhh…." Desahnya disela kesibukannya menikmati leher halus Wookie.

"_Hyung_….." suara Wookie terdengar mulai parau. Yesung akhirnya tersadar akan kelakuannya dan menatap Wookie cemas. Masih dengan posisi Wookie dibawah tubuhnya.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie-_ah_…..aku…"

"Ssshh…..jangan teruskan _hyung._" Sela Wookie sambil menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir sang kekasih.

Yesung menunduk. Matanya mulai terasa perih. Hampir saja ia menyakiti Wookie lagi. Entah mengapa sesaat lalu ia merasa ingin sekali menikmati tubuh mungil itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku _hyung,_ aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ketakutan tadi. Padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakan semuanya." Wookie memngangkat wajah Yesung lembut.

"Aku yang salah Wookie-_ah,_ membuatmu sampai trauma begini. Aku memang bodoh." Yesung mulai menitikkan air mata.

Wookie sedih melihat kekasihnya seperti ini, maka diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di wajah tampan _namja_ itu dan menarik kepalanya kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut. Dipejamkannya matanya berusaha menikmati ciuman mereka.

Yesung yang awalnya kaget, menurut saja saat Wookie membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga sekarang _namja_ mungil itu sudah duduk diatas tubuhnya.

Wookie menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, menghirup udara banyak dan berusaha melupakan kelebatan kejadian di Jepang malam itu.

"Wookie, aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin trauma." Ucapnya sambil membelai lembut wajah _namja _mungil yang memerah itu.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri kok, _hyung _tenang saja." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk begini _chagi_. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu." Yesung mencoba memberi pengertian bahwa ia tak ingin Wookie terpaksa melakukan semuanya. Ia takut Wookie semakin trauma.

"_Hyung_, aku…aku menyerahkan semua yang aku miliki untukmu. Hanya padamu _hyung_. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah terus." Namja mungil ini lagi – lagi tersenyum. Bahkan sangat tulus dan penuh cinta.

"Wookie, aku – "

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, mulutnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir mungil nan manis milik Wookie. Wookie melumat bibir Yesung dengan lembut. Membuat _namja_ berkepala besar ini segera melupakan perbincangan mereka tadi dan membalas lumatan Wookie dengan penuh.

Tangan Yesung bergerilya keseluruh bagian dada dan punggung Wookie. Mengelusnya lembut dan sesekali memainkan jemarinya didada Wookie.

"Eeengghh….._hyung_…" desah Wookie saat Yesung mencubit ringan pada niplenya. Wookie menghentikan sejenak ciumannya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan Yesung didadanya.

Kembali posisi berubah, kini Yesung tengah menindih tubuh kecil itu sambil tetap melumatnya. Menciumi tiap bagian wajahnya dan turun kelehernya, sehingga membuat _namja_ mungil ini merintih nikmat. Tangannya menjambak sprai dengan kasar menahan kenikmatan.

Saat lumatan bibir Yesung menurun kearah salah satu nipplenya, maka rintihan Wookie semakin keras. Namun derasnya hujan meredam suaranya sehingga terdengar seperti bisikan bagi Yesung.

Gairahnya naik, nafsunya mulai menggebu. Begitu pula Wookie, ia bisa merasakan 'milik'nya mulai menegang seiring dengan sentuhan Yesung pada tiap inchi tubuhnya.

Dengan lembut Yesung memainkan kedua nipple Wookie, menghisapnya, menjilatinya dan kadang menggigitnya sehingga membuat Wookie menjerit nikmat.

Tangan Wookie yang tadinya meremas sprei kini tengah sibuk meremas rambut halus _namja_ diatasnya. Membuat Yesung semakin bergairah dengan jambakan kasar Wookie terhadap dirinya.

"Aaaahhh…..uuuhhh….hyunghh…" desah Wookie disela kesibukannya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menahan nikmat.

Yesung terus saja melumatnya tanpa jeda, dengan lembut dibukanya kembali celana yang tadi dipakaikannya pada _namja _mungil ini. Diturunkan secara perlahan hingga terlepas sempurna. Bisa dilihatnya sesuatu yang telah mengeras dibalik helaian kain terakhir yang belum disentuhnya. 'Milik' Wookie.

Wookie yang sudah terangsang hebat hanya diam saja saat Yesung melepaskan kain terakhir yang menutupi 'milik'nya. Setelah melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan polos, Yesung segera melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga iapun sama seperti Wookie. Kini kedua _namja_ itu tengah saling memandangi dan mengagumi tubuh masing – yang sudah bisa melupakan traumanya menarik tubuh Yesung hingga menindihnya dan membuat 'milik' mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Eeehhmmhh…" desah mereka bersamaan.

.

Yesung mulai menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh seluruh tubuh Wookie sehingga membuat _namja_ ini mendesis nikmat. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan dan saling lumat hebat. Kedua tubuh _namja_ itu saling belit seperti dua ekor ular yang sedang bertarung.

Yesung mulai menggesekkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat kedua 'milik' mereka bersentuhan nikmat dan menambah keras suara desahan dan rintihan Wookie.

Semakin keras desahan Wookie maka Yesung mempercepat gesekan tubuh mereka. Hingga akhirnya Yesung merasakan cengkraman tangan Wookie begitu erat dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Aahh…._hyuuung_….akuuu….aaahhhh…" Wookie menjerit merasakan klimaksnya. Cairan kental meluncur bebas dari 'milik'nya dan membasahi perutnya juga Yesung. Yesung mencium dan melumat bibir Wookie dengan kasar saat mengetahui kekasihnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan.

Nafas Wookie terengah – engah setelah Yesung melepaskan bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan seulas senyum tulus melengkung indah dibibirnya.

"_Chagiya_…." Yesung menatap Wookie dalam dan dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh namja ini.

Dengan perlahan kemudian Yesung menciumi tubuh Wookie lagi dan membuatnya kembali terangsang. Tangan Yesung menyentuh cairan Wookie dan melumuri perut _namja_ itu sambil sesekali menggelitik pinggangnya. Wookie tertawa kecil menerima candaan sesaat Yesung.

Kemudian tangan Yesung beralih memegang 'milik' Wookie yang masih tegang dan memijatnya lembut.

"Eeehhmmm…._hyung_…." desah Wookie sambil menjambak sprei lagi.

Yesung tak berhenti dan terus memijat lembut dengan satu tangannya.

Setelah beberapa lama melakukan itu pada Wookie, Yesung lagi – lagi melumuri jemarinya dengan cairan Wookie kemudian menggesekan jemari itu didepan opening Wookie.

"Ehhmmhh….." Wookie mendesah nikmat.

Setelah merasa cukup merangsang daerah itu kemudian perlahan Yesung mulai memasukkan jemarinya yang pertama.

"Aakkhhh…._hyung!_" Wookie agak menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki tubuhnya. Yesung segera mencium bibir Wookie dan menggenggam tangan Wookie dengan satu tangannya yang kosong. Bisa dirasakannya Wookie memegang tangannya erat.

Kemudian Yesung mulai menggerakkan jemarinya itu perlahan. Pegangan Wookie semakin keras dan opening itu serasa menjepit jari Yesung yang masih didalamnya.

Namun Yesung tetap menggerakkan jarinya sambil terus melumat bibir _namja _ini. Wookie membalas lumatan bibir Yesung saat ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan gerakan jari Yesung.

Kemudian Wookie menjerit lagi saat jemari kedua Yesung memasuki openingnya.

"Hyuuuungg…"jeritnya lagi, namun tersamarkan oleh suara hujan deras yang masih saja belum reda.

.

Yesung mendiamkan jarinya disana beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menggerakkannya lembut. Satu tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Wookie lalu ia gunakan untuk memijat 'milik' Wookie seirama dengan gerakannya dalam tubuh Wookie. _Namja_ mungil ini kembali menjerit antara sakit dan nikmat yang tak tertahankan.

"Aaakkhhhh…._hyuuung_…..eehhmm….ssshh…ahhh…" desahan Wookie meluncur bebas. Sehingga membuat Yesung semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"_Hyuunghh_….aku….akuuhh…."rancau Wookie tak jelas. Yesung menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi pastilah Wookie akan menuju klimaksnya yang kedua. Sehingga dengan tiba – tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya pada tubuh Wookie.

Wookie menatap Yesung dengan raut wajah agak kesal.

"_Hyung_…" rengeknya terdengar manja dan menggoda.

.

Yesung tak menanggapi dan langsung membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan sebuah ciuman panas dan liar.

Disela ciuman itulah Yesung mulai mencoba memasuki tubuh mungil Wookie.

"Asshhh…..hyuungghh…."Wookie masih mengerang nikmat sesaat, sebelum akhirnya sebuah jeritan yang cukup keras terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aaaaaaa….!"

Jeritnya saat Yesung memasuki tubuhnya. Air matanya mengalir cukup deras karena sakit yang sangat. Namun Wookie tidak meminta Yesung berhenti. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi milik Yesung seutuhnya, dan akan membuat Yesung berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

Tangan Wookie menggapai sprei dan mencengkramnya kuat. Pinggulnya melengkung menahan sakit. Yesung hendak mengeluarkan 'milik'nya namun Wookie dengan cepat meraih pinggul _namja _itu dan menggeleng.

"Wookie, tapi kau kesakitan _chagiya_…" protes Yesung melihat wajah merah kekasihnya.

"Ah-ku…t-ti-dak…a-apa – apa _hyunghh_…aahhh" jawabnya tertahan. Dalam hati Wookie sebenarnya menjerit kesakitan, namun demi kekasihnya ia berusaha kuat.

Yesung masih diam tak bergerak. Ia takut menyakiti _namja_ mungil yang tengah dirasukinya ini. "Wookie aku tak bisa…" bisiknya lembut.

"_Hyung_….hh…lakukanlah…."balas Wookie mencoba kuat. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

Awalnya Yesung sangat ragu, namun karena Wookie menatapnya tulus akhirnya ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Aahhkkh…aahhkkhh….aaa…."Wookie mulai merintih kesakitan. Ia belum terbiasa dengan hal ini, dan belum tahu dimana letak kenikmatannya.

"Wookie….aaahh…hhhmm…." Yesung mulai menikmati tubuh kecil ini. Matanya terpejam rapat karena 'milik'nya serasa terjepit dan dipijit dengan lembut oleh dinding kenikmatan Wookie.

.

Dengan gerakan perlahan – lahan Yesung merasuki tubuh mungil ini, sementara sang _namja _mungil mulai berusaha menemukan kenikmatan yang belum ia tahu dimana letaknya. Kakinya ia rapatkan sehingga menjepit tubuh Yesung dan tangannya memeluk leher Yesung erat.

.

Yesung tentu tahu bahwa kekasihnya tengah kesakitan, maka diperlakukannya _namja _ini dengan halus. Perlahan, lembut, manis, romantic….

Yesung menciumi _namja_ ini agar ia lebih relax. Dikecupnya tiap inchi wajah dan leher si _namja _imut. Membuat Wookie mulai bisa menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukan Yesung terhadapnya.

Semakin lama Wookie semakin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaahh…..ooohhh…..hhmmm…." desah _namja_ mungil ini nikmat.

Ia tak lagi merasa sakit, namun justru merasa melayang – layang.

Yesung pun semakin merasakan kenikmatan yang selama ini dirindukannya dari kekasih mungilnya. Maka dipercepatlah gerakannya mengayuh tubuh _namja_ ini.

"Eehhmmhhh…..Wookie…..eehhmmm….shshhh…" rancaunya tak jelas. Karena opening Wookie yang sangat ketat tengah memanjakannya.

"_Hyuung_…hhh….aaa…." Wookie agak menjerit saat Yesung benar – benar mempercepat desakannya dan agak kasar.

Semakin cepat gerakan Yesung maka semakin keras rintihan Wookie antara sakit dan nikmat. Kini ia merasa bahwa sudah semakin dekat klimaksnya maka ia mencengkram erat sprei ranjangnya yang sudah tak beraturan sejak tadi.

"Hyuuunggg…"rintihnya tertahan.

Yesung yang juga sudah akan mencapai klimaks tak memperdulikan desahan dan rintihan _namja_ mungil ini. Gerakannya semakin kasar menyodok – nyodok opening Wookie sehingga membuat _namja_ mungil ini mulai benar – benar kesakitan.

Kini kedua kaki Wookie ditariknya tinggi dan diletakkan dibahunya. Sedangkan tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua paha _namja_ ini, sehingga Wookie bisa merasakan kuku – kuku Yesung seakan menancap kedalam kulitnya.

"Aaahh….._hyuuungg_…..a-ku…ssakiiit…." Jerit Wookie tertahan.

Namun Yesung yang sudah akan klimaks tak mendengar suara Wookie yang disamarkan hujan. Wookie bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir perlahan dari openingnya. Dan diiringi dengan rasa perih bercampur nikmat.

.

Yesung terus menikmati tubuh mingil Wookie dan _namja_ mungil ini semakin keras menjerit. Air mata mulai mengalir menyusuri wajahnya. Namun isakannya tak terdengar sebab Yesung kini tengah melumat bibirnya ganas.

"Hmmm….hmmm…." Wookie masih mencoba berteriak. Dipeluknya erat leher Yesung yang sedang melumat bibirnya, saat Wookie mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang deras.

Beberapa detik kemudian giliran Yesung yang berteriak.

"Aaaaarrghh…."

Yesung juga telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Wookie. Wookie bisa merasakan 'milik' Yesung berdenyut – denyut dalam tubuhnya, menyemburkan cairan cintanya yang memenuhi openingnya.

Kini, tubuh mereka berdua terkulai lemas. Yesung masih menindih Wookie dan Wookie masih memeluk Yesung erat. Tenaga mereka benar – benar terkuras.

"Hyung…hh….." ucap Wookie setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Hmm?" tanya Yesung yang masih membenamkan wajahnya dileher Wookie.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya lembut.

"_Nae, chagi…mianhae_…"jawab Yesung tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Jangan minta maaf terus."

"_Saranghae_…."

"_Nado hyung…_."

.

Wookie mengerang pelan saat Yesung mengeluarkan 'milik'nya dari tubuhnya. Yesung kaget saat meliha bercak darah disekitar opening Wookie.

"_Chagiya_…..kau berdarah…" ucapnya panic.

"Itu biasa _hyung_, jangan khawatir." Kata _namja_ mungil ini menenangkan.

"Tap-tapi….."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa – apa. Tidak sakit kok." Ucap Wookie lembut.

Yesung mengangguk '_babbo_'. Kemudian berbaring disamping _namja_ itu dan memeluknya.

"_Gomawo chagiya_…." Bisiknya lembut.

"_Nae, hyung_…"

.

Wookie langsung memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan cepat karena lelah. Sedangkan Yesung masih terjaga sambil membelai rambut Wookie dengan pelan dan membuat _namja_ mungil ini semakin lelap.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, kemudian Yesung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka. Dikecupnya kening _namja_ itu sebelum akhirnya iapun terlelap memeluk Wookie.

.

"_Saranghae_ Wookie…"

.

Ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

.

_**Fiiiuuhhh…..!*ngelap keringat***_

_**Akhirnya selesai juga bikin yadong. **_

_**Kyaaaaa…ampuuunnn…saya teparrr…..**_

_**.**_

_**Entah mengapa tiap abis bikin yadong saya langsung tepar….**_

_**Jiaaahahahaha….dasar amatir! **_

_**.**_

_**Okey readers, bagaimana? Baguskah? **_

_**#readers: ngaaaakkk!# pundung!**_

_**Mianhae buat readers yang mungkin nunggu ff yadong HanChull ato KangTeuk ato Zhoury…saya lom ada ide…*plak***_

_**Buat Sulli-sshi…ini buat kamu! *lempar ff ke sulli***_

_**Buat baby-maki : bentar ya chagi….abis ini ff km akan umma bikin….hehe….**_

_**Thanks to readers who read and review yadong ff " I'm Yours, Magnae" (KyuMin yadong version).**_

…

_**:::::::::Firah-sshi, duo Shiori&Shiroi, Rhie chan Aoi sora –sshi, Princess sachie-sshi, Arisa Adachi – sshi, C0coNdvl78 -sshi, Chacha Heenim-sshi, Kanna Ayasaki-sshi, baby – Thena, Sulli Otter-sshi, Pipit – SungminniELFishy-sshi, Rizma Huka-huka-sshi, Yuera Kichito-Cloudyue 291-sshi, kyuminbee-sshi, childyewook-sshi, YuyaLoveSungmin-sshi, Lee Yoona-sshi, baby – Maki, ulfaheeteuki-sshi, Ira Cloudsomnia-sshi, Cho Seo Ryun-sshi, Minnie Chagiy4-sshi, baby – Via, Yui-chan d'GoldenSnake-sshi, Dylandia-sshi, queenloveminho-sshi, Sam Ran Rin-sshi, Affany kim – sshi, azuruyutaya-sshi.:::::::::: **_*ada yang kelewat?/salah nama? Maafkan saya*

_**Dan semua silent readers yang udah mau baca.**_

_**Gomawo sekali lagi *bungkuk hormat* **_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Terimakasih banyak dan sekarang saya mohon upah seperti biasa.**_

_***bungkuk hormat***_

_**Saranghae…..**_


End file.
